TMST  Too Much Sexual Tension
by FWvidChick
Summary: What happens when you finally make love and still have to work together.. there's desire, the magic of touch and well lots of heat.
1. TMST  Too Much Sexual Tension

**Time Frame: **During the week (according to Al) that takes place between Harvest and Ambush

**TMST - Too Much Sexual Tension..**

It was a slow agonizing news day, even as the Blur there was nothing to do. Clark could only look at her, his eyes roaming over every satisfying inch of the woman he loved. He knew he should be looking at his monitor, at least pretending to do something even if his assignments were all done for the day. Instead he was staring, which probably wasn't the best idea, as he was feeling really warm.

Her beautiful hazel eyes scanned the paper she was reading, and she was twisting the tip of a pencil slowly between her teeth, the wood grazing her luscious lips. She turned her chair ever so slightly, causing her skirt to ride up her leg just a bit whenever the movement caused her to turn towards him. It was an eye full only he was privy too, a peep show that forced him repeatedly to adjust his collar, pull his tie out. She was oblivious to his torment, unaware of what she was doing to him. Or was she?... It didn't matter, he just wanted her.

He was unable to get her out of his mind, especially certain intimate moments. Ever since their first time three days before, it was like a switch had been turned on inside him, a fire that burned deep, one that he had never experienced except with Lois Lane.

Clark fought a deep urge to drag her out of the bullpen and into the storage room. Glancing at the clock he was relieved to see the day was almost done, then he could take her home. And he would...take her.

Lois sighed and tried to ignore the eyes of the man who had become her lover. She smiled inwardly at the thought of it - she had not only the greatest friend in the world, the man she loved with all her heart, but he was now her lover. She felt the colour creep into her cheeks and was relieved when she finally glanced up at him to see his own gaze was on the clock.

With the way he had been looking at her all day, she wasn't sure she could last the next twenty minutes – the time needed to pack up and get back to the farm. The man seriously could list sex appeal as one of his super powers, because every time she looked at him she wanted to.._. oh don't go there Lois. _She fought the mental picture that formed of them on her desk, his hand riding up her skirt, hers down.. _. just don't!_

Clark turned from looking at the clock, and drifting into thoughts about how soft Lois' skin felt, to see her staring off. Her pencil now resting on her full soft bottom lip in such a manner that he found his pants become quite a bit tighter. _Kent... look away,_ _Kent...Just. Look. Away!_

After a moment of the pleasant torture, he looked away and into the eyes of their co worker Natalie. He tried not to blush and gave her a half smile, hoping she wasn't some meteor freak and able to read his mind. She glanced at Lois then back to him and smirked before walking away shaking her head.

Were they that obvious?... He felt like there was a neon sign above them that said, "W_e have just recently started having sex and can't get enough..." _

He groaned as he sat back down in his seat, causing Lois' head to fly up and their eyes to meet.

_Just a bit longer,_ _Kent ...just a bit longer.. .oh please tell me someone is occupying the storage room...don't think about Lois and the storage room, work is not the place.._

_Professional__,_ _Lois...remain professional... the storage room is not a make shift.. .don't say it...don't even say it! You say it and you're gonna..._

Their eyes held the same expression and both of them licked their lips at the same time. Lois bit her bottom lip, letting out a gentle sigh. Clark cleared his throat and momentarily diverted his eyes, trying to avoid the image of a naked Lois from prancing through his head.

"_I uh..."_ He ran a hand through his luxurious black hair, causing a wave of heat to go up Lois' spine. It took everything she had to not moan out loud, though a small sound escaped her and she turned it into a cough. Lois didn't want her co-workers thinking she was some sort of sick pervert. Sadly though when it came to Clark Kent, farm boy extraordinaire, she very much was.

"_I have to too... have that lead..." s_he finished for him, knowing she made no sense. He nodded and they both scrambled to close down their computers and do whatever else needed to be done so they could leave.

Lois could barely stand it, it seemed she was moving in slow motion: she had turned in her assignments, done everything possible and now all she had to do was what she did every single day at work before she left, yet it seemed it was going to be the death of her. Lois didn't think she could make it back to the farm before she self combusted from the rage of desire that ran through her.

Every movement of his arms was tantalizing as he packed his bag, turned off his monitor, put files away. Yes! Sex appeal was a power and one he had used with definite finesse... just him breathing was making her sweat. _How in the world did I last this long before without jumping him?_

Clark tried to not look at her as he tidied up his desk and picked up his bag. He now realized there was a pain worse than kryptonite and that was the lack of Lois is in his arms. He could smell her, the cherry vanilla body spray she wore, her shampoo. ..Every time her skirt brushed against the desk or her chair, the sound caused a tingle up his spine.

He truly loved her. Everything about her was magical- her laugh, the way she bantered with him, how her eyes would light up as she talked about the things that meant something to her, the passion she had for finding the truth, her loyalty. The fact was that she accepted him completely, but he would not be lying if he said that what he wanted most at that moment was to be physically one with her.

If he looked at her at this very second, with her scent heavy in the air and the sound of her movement, he was pretty sure he'd put something on fire. He really didn't want to be the cause of the bullpen literally burning down or to have to be the one to rescue it. The heat behind his eyes was intense and he found his voice had dropped several octaves as he spoke out, eyes on his desk. "_I'm.. .heading for the elevator..."_Boy, did that sound lame.

"_I'm heading that way myself"_ was her reply and she snatched her purse trying hard to not run for the elevator.

Once they were both inside, it was as if time suddenly stood still. Here they were, at that moment completely and utterly alone with a chance, an opportunity to lay hands on one another.

Yet they were frozen to the spot, in the sense neither could seem to make the first move. Lois knew she had to be beet red and Clark was pretty damn sure he was sweating, which was amazing.

Tentatively, Lois forced herself to take a step closer to him and turn her head. _Look at him..._

Clark took his own step closer and forced himself to look at her. Their eyes met and he felt himself drown.

_Oh Screw this..._was the mutual thought.

Both reached out for the other at the exact same time, finger tips brushing, hands sweeping up arms, breathing becoming heavier at such a simple touch.

Faces drifted closer, eyes flickered to lips, she gripped his jacket, he placed his hands on her hips, bringing her flush against him.

It was magic, it was desire, and then the elevator doors pinged open.

Clark gasped, thinking.. ._why didn't I hit stop? Smooth Kent. _

Lois hissed through clenched teeth, she felt insane.

"_Clark!" _he looked over at her as they left the building, "_Since we were .. .too late to drive here this morning, I've no car."_

She was startled and pleased with the wicked grin that popped on his face as he pulled her aside, out of the public eye, swept her into his arms and rushed them to the farm.

ღ

It would be a lie if Lois tried to deny the fact she was turned on by him super speeding with her in his arms. After getting her bearings, as they walked through the door, she took her jacket off and flung her purse down before grabbing Clark by the face. She kissed him with everything that had been pent up all day.

Well, all day since the several times early that morning..

It was going wonderfully, clothes slowly being dispatched, tongues and lips and hands roamed and explored as they made their way for the stairs. Then Clark pulled away with a frustrated sigh, his eyes getting the glazed over look that told Lois he was hearing something she couldn't.

He touched his head forehead to hers and whispered, "_I'm sorry.._"

"_No, its okay.. a hero's work is never done."_ she gave him one last tender kiss, "_I'll be waiting.."_

He nodded and kissed her nose before speed changing into his Blur gear and disappearing out the door.

Lois sighed, she loved that he saved lives and was a hero. It was a part of who Clark was and she wouldn't change it but it decidedly added to her own sexual frustration.

She grabbed his discarded work shirt, loving the smell that lingered on it, and slipped it over her bra and panties before heading to the fridge.

Looking at the half empty shelves that contained butter, a small amount of milk, a few eggs, and some juice, she realized how much they needed to shop for groceries. It then dawned on her that she had had this same thought several times before. It was a little hard to care about food when there was Clark Kent naked in bed..

ღ

Clark had found some relief from thoughts of Lois in his bed as he worked to put out a fire and stopped a mugging. He was thankful there was no casualties and nothing to now stand in his way with Lois.

As he came through the door his jacket was off and he was up the stairs with an eagerness that surprised even him. He never thought of himself as the sort of guy to think the way he was now about Lois. She definitely had a power over him.

Speaking of power, as he made his way towards his room his breath suddenly left him at the sight of her. She stood only in his shirt, most of the buttons undone .. her hair cascading down in beautiful brown waves, her long legs crossed as she leaned against the door frame with her hip and one elbow, arm tucked behind her head. The whole visual caused all sorts of sensations to rise through him.

"_Well Hello stranger.."_ he had only be gone about ten minutes tops, but who was he to argue with such a beautiful woman.

"_Hey.."_ he responded huskily.

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him, then bit the tip of it, letting it graze along the inside of her bottom lip slowly. A smile teased at the corners of her mouth.

He was undone.

Lois giggled as she suddenly found herself on the bed, Clark attacking her neck, one hand in her hair the other roaming over her skin. This was heaven.

She raked her hand over his back, found his mouth with her own. Moaning into him, she teased with her tongue against his and was rewarded with a extremely low, provocatively primal, growl back.

He pulled back and their eyes met, one of his hands found hers pinning it to the pillow beside her head, they exchanged smiles. Unspoken words of love and happiness.

There was the whole night again to explore and take delight in each other. They would make this statement of love between them last till exhaustion claimed them both.

Lois and Clark together and inseparable.

Undeniable.


	2. WTSD  Working Through Sexual Desires

- 6 days after harvest -

The sun had only just begun to rise, the rooster crowed, and the farm animals began to wake. The house was quiet, except for one room. From this room came sounds of a passionate and intimate nature...had been for some time. There was no need to rush off as it was a day off work - the start to a four day weekend, so sleep wasn't high on the agenda.

Breathing heavily, they fell back on to the bed: Lois draped over Clark like a sweaty, curvy and sexy blanket. Neither was quite able or willing to move just yet.

"_Oh my..."_Lois finally managed to get out, once her body stopped thrumming.

"_Yeah..." _

"_That was...different."_

"_Mmmm." _

"_You're evil. Seriously, Smallville, that just can't be right!"_

"_I could say the same for you."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Well, I can no longer think of you as naive."_For some reason, she had. Clark never had really struck her as the sort to be ...so dominating in bed. She liked it; he could be creative too. It made the possibilities endless.

_"You thought of me as naive?" _

_"Three words, Smallville - sheltered, vanilla, and mild mannered." _

Okay, now who had been judging a book by its cover? Something she had told him not to do many times. Of course she had meant it from the reporting perspective, but still.

_"That's four, Lois"_

_"You know what I mean, not that I'm complaining."_She sure wasn't - she was still waiting for her heart to slow down.

Clark began to rub her back with gentle strokes, tracing circles. He could lay there with her like this all day. There were moments when he still couldn't believe that he could feel so free, be himself and have her. Not once did he ever feel so content with Lana; then, any happiness had been far too short lived and often he had been waiting for the other shoe to drop. Never mind the fact that with Lois, this aspect, making love, was so much more intense - she was made for him.

Lois placed a kiss on his chest before lifting herself off him, "_Mmmm, I need a shower." _She started to move away, but his arms wrapped around her, keeping her to him.

"_No."_

Lois looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "_No? So, what ? After all that, I'm not allowed to fresh up?"_

Clark smirked, "_You're not leaving yet."_

"_Smallville, you keep me here much longer and you're going to find I have a super power of my own. Its called ..."_

She never got to finish, for he pulled her into a kiss while turning them so he was now on top.

"_You smell fine,"_ he said, burying his face between her breasts and making her laugh. "_In fact," _he continued, his voice partly muffled till he pulled out to lock eyes once again with her, "_you smell great."_

Lois rolled her eyes. "_Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have the ability to smell gorgeous at all times. I think you're delusional." _

"_How about we go with "I love you"!"_

Lois' grin softened into a smile that touched her eyes all the more. "_I love you too."_

Clark shifted so he was now on his side, right next to her, leaning up on one elbow. " _I __meant what I said." _

Lois turned on to her side, taking his hand into her own, "_What's that?"_

"_You are the one..."_He began, before she placed a finger over his lips.

"_Shh."_Leaning in to give him a long tender kiss, she threaded her fingers through the soft curls at the back of his neck.

_"I can honestly say Clark that being the 'one',"_ she brought his hand up to her face, kissed his palm. _"Means more then words could ever express."_ And it did; she had never felt so wanted, needed and loved as she had in the last week. _"But if we," _she raised a brow now, _"don't get ourselves under control at work, this 'one' may end up being jobless"_

Clark marveled out how she could go from being so sincere and...sappy to whatever it was she just ended on in less then 10 seconds. He grinned and pulled her close. _"Okay then. No more of those skirts, dress pants all the way."_

Lois huffed, attempting to push him back, failing not to smile, _"Dress pants? What?"_

_"You can't seriously expect me to control myself when you wear what you wear."_

_"Oh...that's...just...not..." _She tried to find the words as he began to kiss up her neck, _"...fair."_

"_Perfectly."_

_"Only if you somehow have the power to be drop dead ugly."_

Clark stopped kissing her jawline to look at her, smirking. _"So you're saying there is nothing I can do to help you be under control?"_

_"If you're insinuating that pants on me is enough, you're going to be dead, mister." _She shot back

_"I never said it was enough...just it was a start...because I'd need you to be grotesquely bald and...well,"_ he looked down at her chest "_and hide your other ..."_ he blushed, _"attributes."_

"_Attributes? They are called breasts, Smallville, which you seemed to be enjoying just fine a few moments ago."_

Clark rolled his eyes, _"Actually, to be fair, you'd have to become drop dead ugly too and develop a terrible personality."_

Lois smirked, _"Good save." _Then she grew serious again. _"But really, Clark, if we don't __figure this out, we're gonna need to have showers installed at the planet. I could barely function yesterday."_

He flopped back, remembering the day, _"Not just you! Though, Lois, it doesn't help me in the slightest when you..."_he trailed off.

Lois furrowed her brows and leaned her head forward a bit, _"When I what?"_

Clark wasn't sure why, but he couldn't quite get himself to say it. _"When you...you know..."_

_"Noo...I don't kn...oh." _Then she remembered what she had done. It had been so spur of the moment and well, lasted all of about 5 seconds. She had forgotten; clearly Clark had not.

Clark look flustered just as he had done then. _"You just can't go and do that. You had to have known brushing against me like that was going to cause a problem."_

Lois couldn't fight the grin that appeared on her face, _" I wouldn't call that brushing."_

_"It's not funny, Lois."_

_"Well, in my defense, it was just an easy target. Just..."_ she wasn't sure how to word this, so she just went with it. _"...sitting there..."_

_"Of course, it was sitting there. Kind of hard for it not to be, since I was!" _He was now glaring at her. Lois knew she better make it up to him in some way or turn the tables on him, because truth be told, she had been a bit mean. A man, kryptonian or human, had no chance against the foot-on-the-crotch maneuver. Well, in her case, it hadn't been the foot, but still the principle was the same.

Since she had no clue at that moment how to make it better, she decided to enlarge her own problem with him. At the least, it would calm him. _"What about what you did!"_

Clark was genuinely confused, _"What did I do?" _He skimmed through the day in his head. Yes, he had spent most of it staring at her, but he did that a lot anyway.

_"What did you do? Smallville, every time I turned around, you were right there. Give a girl some breathing room, will you. How am I suppose to resist when I go all day smelling your aftershave, enduring your...looks."_

_"My looks?"_

_"Yes, the looks you give!" _Suddenly, it wasn't hard to enlarge the problem because, well it really was a problem.

_"I don't get a moments break unless you whoosh off. Which then gets worse when you come back because you're that much more...THERE!"_She made hand gestures to go with the statement.

_"I had a shadow all day yesterday, that is more taller and masculine then me...oh,"_ she narrowed her eyes at him, _"The whole 'Hi' thing." _

Clark scowled, _"Hi thing?"_

_"Yes the 'Hi' thing. You get this really deep voice...and say HI..."_

Clark gave her a look as if to say she was crazy.

_"How in the world am I suppose to resist jumping you when you use that voice on me?"_

_"So...I am not allowed to say..."_ he still looked a bit confused _"Hi...to my girlfriend?"_

_"Not when you're using a bedroom voice!"_

There was a long pause between them as they laid facing each other, eyes locked, both thinking.

Lois cleared her throat first, unable to take it anymore. _"Okay, I see it like this. No enticing voice, body touches and we have to find a way to focus on our work more. I'll even wear pants when we go back."_

Clark sighed; he really loved her long legs and he wasn't sure he could avoid the enticing voice as she put it. He really didn't mean to sound that way, she was just so...so...enticing. How could he possibly avoid sounding like it, when she was the very definition of the word?

Even now, with the way she was looking at him in all seriousness, she was alluring. Her full lips, bed hair and beautiful eyes made him want to grab her and do a repeat performance of the hour before, down to every single detail.

"_Focus, Clark!"_

He blinked, "_I am...fine, but the skirts...only until we are..more under control."_

"_I wasn't thinking it was permanent anyway."_

They grinned at each other and leaned in, kissing. Lois ran her hand down his chest appreciatively and sighed.

Clark tilted his head slightly, "_What?"_

"_Oh..." _her eyes locking with his. "_I really don't want to leave this bed."_

"_Then don't."_

"_Clark, I really don't think you'll appreciate me being here soon..." _

"_I think you underestimate how sexy I find you...even when your sweaty."_  
_  
"Smallville." _She pulled away and sat up, pulling one of his shirts on; it was so unexpected, he sat up in dismay.

"_Sexy doesn't mean tolerable. After all the fun we just had..."_ She looked over her shoulder at him, a smile twitching at her lips. "_I really need that shower. Of course..."_

"_Of course?"_

"_Well, we could save on water..."_She now bit her lip in the way that tended to cause a familiar heat to rise behind his eyes.

Blinking back the warmth, he gave her a slow smile. "_Saving on water is a good thing."_

"_Yes, helping the planet and all that."_Lois added with a half smile and a wink.

She stood and made her way to the bedroom door, Clark leaned back, watching her, enjoying the way the shirt she was wearing barely cover her naked rear end. At the door, she glanced back at him, "_Coming?"_

Just as he was pulling himself out of the bed, Lois added, "_No, too slow,"_and made a sprint for the bathroom, laughing as she did.

Clark did a momentary double take; did she just dare him?

Not caring if she thought it was fair, he super speed, stopping just behind her, took her hand and spun her around softly but firmly into his arms, grinning down at her. "_Who's too slow?" _

"_Impressive."_ She responded, holding back a smile "_And a bit of a cheat"_

"_You cheated first."_

She pressed her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, "_Its only fair I get a head start; besides, you owe me."_

Clark moved his head back a bit in surprise, "_I owe you? What for?"_

"_Last night."_

"_You're keeping score?"  
_  
She laughed, "_No, but now that you mention it..."_her eyes flickered to the bathroom door. But when they returned to his face, she recognized once again the 'blur' gaze in his eyes. He gave her an apologetic smile and she nodded.

As he disappeared, leaving her hair to fly up, Lois found herself wishing he could travel slow enough to let her enjoy his naked backside disappear. She also wondered how he managed to dress so quickly without hurting his clothes.

Sighing, she went into the bathroom and started the shower thinking it was for the best he got the 'call' for help when he did, rather than when they were in the middle of...something. "_That would be awkward." _

Stepping into the shower, it hit her that the odds were, sooner or later that 'awkward' was going to happen. Probably right in the throes of passion.

"_Damn!"_

Will be continued in Part 3 Very likely the last part too.

You know the drill..cookies and all that


	3. PDIL  Parental Disturbance of Intimate

**Rating: **PG-13 for innuendo and prelude to sexy time.  
**Time Frame: **During the episode Ambush.  
**Theme:**Sexy, love, happiness and a bit of frustration.

Thanks to Victoria for not only beta-ing this but also encouraging me and helping me through the bits that were giving me difficulties.

Can also be read on my blog or on Ksite.

**Summary:** Can Clark and Lois survive the interruption of their private time?

* * *

PDIL - Parental Disturbance of Intimate Liaisons  
ღ

There was hair in his face, not that he was going to complain. He could smell the light, lingering scent of her shampoo mixed with the aroma that was all Lois. Clark buried his face deeper till he found the side of hers and planted a kiss just at the top of her ear before he leaned up to place kisses down her jawline to her neck.

A moan escaped her and Lois buried her face into his chest. Her leg, wrapped around his, wound its way up higher and tighter against him. He was always so warm and she couldn't get enough of him; the way he touched her, kissed her, spoke to her, or in these moments as she looked up and his eyes locked with hers, how he looked at her.

If she didn't know any better Lois would have thought they were the only two people in the world. If it meant having this with him all the time she could come to like that idea very fast.

Clark ran a hand up her arm as his eyes remained on hers. He smiled and felt his heart flutter when she returned it. Her hair was all in disarray, she was completely naked in his bed, with somewhat sleepy eyes ... and she was beautiful.

He knew that this, what they had together, was something he couldn't lose. Already he had almost lost her more than once to hesitations, fears and secrets. No more. A world without her, without her love, was too much to bear and he clung to the dream of the future he had seen. The one with a Lois that was his; a Lois who loved him and understood him. And when he looked into the hazel eyes before him, he knew that the dream was already here. He just needed to make one last step.. of course it was all down to timing. This was Lois lane after all.. the very things he loved about her also made her unpredictable at times.

Lois couldn't resist responding at the sensual way his fingers traced up her arm, his other hand pressing her closer. She wrapped herself tighter around him and gently kissed him, very quickly turning the kiss into a passionate embrace. His body and his desire firmly pressed into her, telling her he was more then ready for round number ... 5? Or had it been more during the night.. Mmmm. She had lost count, it didn't really matter though.

Neither spoke. Words were not needed; looks, touches and moans expressed everything. She pulled back from the consuming kiss as she laid over him, a disappointed look crossing her features. At his confused and worried expression, Lois placed a finger over his lips, and pulled herself off him. He watched, unsure, as her bare form picked up his jersey and slipped it over her head and then with a small smile she glanced back at him before she left the room.

After a few minute, his ears picking up the growling of her stomach from the bathroom. Clark decided he needed to make sure she was fueled up. While he could easily survive days on Lois' bare body, she really couldn't say the same with his, though he was sure she'd claim she could and would eagerly try.

While that would be fun to have her attempt to prove him wrong he would simply just avoid that debate.

Lois came into the hall to find Clark had slipped on his pj bottoms, white t-shirt in hand. Shaking her head, Lois took it from him while rubbing a hand slowly up his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles she was intimately familiar with. Slipping her hands around his neck she pulled him down for a kiss and quickly found herself pressed firmly up against the hallway wall.

His hands slid up the jersey to do their own tracing of territory they were lovingly obsessed with. Lois grinned into his mouth and moaned at his touch. Every place his fingers brushed, caressed and massaged she tingled with a pleasurable warmth that radiated downwards. Lois found herself pushing Clark back, in the heat of her desire till he hit the opposing wall.

The force of his back hitting the wall caused a picture to shake loose. Lois had her hands poised on Clark's bottoms, beginning to pull them down. Clark's own hands were attempting to tug the jersey over her head.

They stopped mid kiss, momentarily distracted by the falling of a picture frame and the deep growling of an empty stomach. Lois couldn't continue her assault with the face of Jonathan Kent staring up at her anymore then Clark could continue knowing that Lois was hungry.

With equal reluctance they slowly pulled back, letting swollen lips linger in the barest of touches and hands fall to slide slowly down arms. Turning with a deep sigh and glazed over eyes, that he couldn't seem to tear away from her, Clark took his shirt back, tipping his head towards the stairs slightly.

Lois made no move to head down them, her eyes shifting back towards the bedroom before meeting his once more. They were at a draw. Clark gave a slight amused smile at the thought he was right, Lois would starve in her attempt to satisfy all her needs with his body.

Despite her stomach's insistence Lois knew she only really wanted one thing at that moment. Sooner or later their idyllic time together would vanish, whether from work or Blur duties. She could eat then. Clark, however, seemed to have decided he'd risk it and began to head down the stairs.

Lois followed. Okay, so maybe refueling wouldn't hurt, besides watching his gorgeous backside moving down the stairs, even if he did cover it up with that t-shirt, was well worth the view. She couldn't help letting her eyes sweep over him and remembering intimate details of being wrapped in his arms.

She loved watching him move, completely turned on by the thought that the most powerful man in the world could be so gentle; all that self control. Lois couldn't help biting her lower lip as he opened the refrigerator door. Such a mundane act. And yet ... once again it came down to all that power trapped in his body. Power, control.. super control.. super.. Oh good grief Lois..stop it!

His eyes fell over the contents of the refrigerator and rolled in reaction. Seriously? Butter and Orange juice and barely any at that. When had he last gone shopping? There should be strawberries. He was sure there were some of those at least, dropped off just yesterday wasn't it?

Turning around with the pitcher he was greeted by the sight of Lois and one of those strawberries. Her long slender fingers cut the cap off and picked up the berry. He found the movement mesmerizing and the way she popped it into her mouth, eyes and lips teasing him. An unspoken reminder or perhaps a request.

The smile they exchanged left Clark feeling light. That was Lois though, she had this way about her: washing away the disappointments, guilt and heart ache of the past, allowing him this brief respite and a feeling that, even if it was only for minutes at a time, he was just a normal guy. In love and happy. And spending the weekend making love to the woman who knew him.

No pretending. No changing to fit the other.

Lois giggled at the sight of the pitiful amount of orange juice. They really had been preoccupied. Still, she thought, how was she supposed to focus on food, or in this moment swallowing her juice with the way he smiled back, his eyes looking at her like that.

Oh and the kicker. "So ... " Clark 'the sex god' Kent began, "what are you in the mood for?" A question that was just as loaded as his gaze: his intense expression.

Food? What food.. how could she even think of food at a time like this? When every single part of her body craved his. She loved him - the stupid puppy dog eyes, greek god body, sweet words, beautiful heart. The whole damn package. Nourishment was going to have to wait.

"Oh.. I'm in the mood … just not for breakfast."

Hazel eyes stared him down. A shrug of a shoulder, a flick of her hair. It was all designed to send him over the edge with a smile plastered on his face. He wasn't going to complain.

Wait ...where was she going? The silly woman with her long sexy legs seemed to have forgotten where the bedroom was. Not that it necessarily mattered. Clark grinned remembering how they pretty much had marked every room in the house in some shape or form.

"Lois ...the bedroom is upstairs"

Even before she uttered the words that would forever be branded in his mind and associated with sex Clark knew they weren't going back upstairs with how she swung around and leaned against the wall support.

"Mmhmm..but the porch swing is out there."

Porch.

Swing.

What was she doing to him?

Unable to resist picturing them.. on the porch swing, Clark smirked and took up her challenge.

One.. two.. thr - a firm grip on her wrist pulled her hand away from the door. His eyes were dark with desire and his kiss filled with passion was alternating between tenderness and hard urgency.

There was joy in moments like these with him. A feeling that transcended physical desire or the emotional connection they both felt. A happiness that was addictive. Each grin or giggle inspired the need to see more, to feel more.

Lois knew she was addicted to him: to seeing this side of him that could be spontaneous, adventurous and even reckless. So removed from the boy who once spent hours brooding in the barn was a man who was content and excited to follow her lead and make love on a porch swing.

Of course it would have been nice if fate or whatever had decided to forgo the arrival of unexpected house guests at that very moment.

Opening the door feeling elated, amorous and grinning like a loon Lois turned with naughty words dying on her lips to find her father standing before her.

And Lucy.

Clark once thought getting caught in the bathroom with Lois by his mom was embarrassing. This was ten times worse. His body tingled with anticipation, Clark Jr stood at attention and he was shirtless.

Not to mention his and Lois' voices were still thick. He was surprised he managed to get out at all, "General Lane.."

The glance from Lucy as she approached her tone amused, was the worst bit. The General's face remained neutral but hers gave away that she knew exactly what had been about to take place.

"Happy Turkey day sis"

Lois glanced at Clark and sighed. Turkey day? Oh right.. food. Thanksgiving … which technically was in a few days.

"The whole Lane family is together for the holidays."

Just peachy.. family and super hero boyfriend under one roof. What every girl dreams of.

Clark stepped back as the general came in, finding it a little hard to look the man in the face while he had no shirt on. At least a certain body part had calmed down. Surprise visits from girlfriend's dad was quite rightly a buzzkill.

It was the look on Lois' face that concerned him. She stood stiffly by the door as if she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. Clark cleared his throat and forced himself to face Sam Lane. He couldn't recall later how he sounded when he asked if he could get their luggage. Just relief that the other man gave no reaction to his shirt on the floor by the door when Clark was forced to retrieve it.

There was equal relief when Lois snapped out of her momentary stupor and with some semblance of dignity, despite how she was dressed, led her father and sister to the living room. Slipping into bossy oldest child mode as she already began to figure out their sleeping arrangements.

Clark slid his shirt back on and went out the door to grab their cases, casting a disappointed glance at the porch swing as he passed, and hoping that Lois wasn't going to have a meltdown before the day was over.

ღ

"So what were you doing with the door earlier?"

"Oiling its hinges."

Lois pulled a face, why would Clark need to oil the door hinges? Yes, there were a few kinky reasons that popped to mind but she didn't think he was well.. up for that, yet.

"Why?" She wasn't a 100% sure she wanted to know.

Clark glanced over at her before looking up at the ceiling again. Much to Lois' dismay there was about a foot of space between them as they lay on the bed, her under the covers and for some reason Clark on top of them.

"Because if I have to go run ..." he glanced at the wall that connected his room to the hallway, which then connected to the other two rooms. One in which the general occupied. His voice lowered into an even softer whisper, "... an errand in the middle of the night I don't want him hearing the door!"

"You have super speed Clark."

"The door still creaks."

She had to concede to that.

They laid there in silence. Lois rolled onto her side and ran a hand across his chest. "Smallville.. we are finally alone now.." She had given him her best seductive voice which he didn't seem to notice.

Sighing, she turned on her back and looked at the ceiling too. "So.. the agenda for tonight is what?"

"Lois.. your dad is in the guest room."

"Yeah and my sister has your old room."

He turned to look at her, "Lois.. I can't just ..you know with them here."

"So you have never done anything with your parents in the house?" She was rewarded with a scowl for the question, telling her that he had at least once.

"Did the general say something to you.. cause honestly that's just him being full of.."

"No!"

Lois thought he sounded a little bit too defensive. "Clark what did you two talk about if it wasn't our love life? Because my dad had no problem with us coming to the same room tonight and you had the biggest grin on your face all through dinner."

Clark sighed, he wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag about asking Sam for Lois' hand in marriage. So what did he tell her?

"He just apologized and we talked stuff out.." He turned on to his side. "Lois he either thinks I am a friend of the Blur's or I am the Blur.. but he seems to be fine with it. Which is why I don't want to ..add suspicion."

"Well, considering the Blur saved my life, thanks by the way," she gave him a smile that melted his heart. "It's not surprising he is okay with it.. he was pretty shook up. But still Clark.. us having some alone time.. that doesn't include laying here like a couple of stiffs, its not going to make him more suspicious."

"Maybe.. but you're his daughter."

"We've already been doing it! I highly doubt he hasn't figured that out." Clark had to concede that, being caught half dressed at his own front door wasn't high on his own list for greeting future father-in-laws. Lois continued, her tone was playful though she was serious. ".. besides you are the Blur, and I chose you Clark."

He smiled at her, "I know.. he told me what you did at the Talon."

"I meant every word.. I love you and I am not going anywhere, " she sighed taking his hand , "I am sorry I left with him.. I just couldn't deal with it here.. I.."

"Lois, its okay.. he's your dad.. I get it" His fingers brushed her hand.

"Yeah well." She sat up. "I still want to show you exactly how sorry I am." She proceeded to straddle him, biting her lip as she looked down at his, raising an eyebrow.

Clark bit back a moan at the temptation she was presenting him. "Loiiis.. I can't. Your dad is in the other roooom...uummm" He lost his train of thought after she lifted his shirt and her lips began to press feathery kisses down his chest.

"Lois.. please.." Why was it exactly he was protesting?

"Yes Clark?" Lois grinned before she relented to kissing those luscious lips of his. Her hands running down his chest as she did, only to be stopped before she made it all the way to her goal. His hands grasped hers, fingers entwining around her own all the while his mouth performed magic on hers.

Guh! Now she was losing focus.

Clark broke the kiss, his hands still locked with hers. He brought them up and whispered roughly, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "I can't here! But we could .." His eyes rolled to look in the direction of the barn.

In the dim light of their bedroom Lois' face lit up as if he had uttered the most amazing statement. Leaning down she rewarded him with a deep sensual kiss. Clark sighed with contentment then grunted with surprise as Lois rolled off him and the bed.

She pulled the extra blanket off the little corner chair and turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads. "Clark! Barn! Whoosh you, me!"

He really didn't need to be asked twice.

The occupants of the house never heard a peep that night but the residents of the barn could tell a tale or two.

ღ

"I'm glad you came daddy!" Lois pulled out of the hug feeling immense relief, almost giddy, at the weight lifted off her. For once she had some approval from her father. A long talk about her life and their relationship had finally occurred and the air had been cleared.

They would always have their disagreements but her career and the man she loved, now had some respect.

"So am I Lo.. it was good to see you," Sam Lane responded, his eye falling softly on his oldest daughter, feeling like he was seeing Ella in the way Lois smiled. It didn't hurt the way it once had, instead there was a measure of comfort. After a long moment he turned his gaze to Clark and the Lane eyes took on some measure of steel.

Clark wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he could have sworn the General was looking at him with a fondness, or maybe that was some measure of like. Couldn't be..

"I expect you to treat my girl right Clark.. and keep her out of trouble," Sam continued to watch the Kent boy … no, man, that had managed to not only steal Lois' heart but earn her respect. No easy feat by any means. He knew his daughter well enough that there had to be something special about Clark, something a father would never see, for him to hold such a high place in her heart. Lois didn't impress easily nor allow someone in to this degree if the man was simply replaceable.

There was something else to thank the Kents for. Not only a home and family for his first born when he had failed, but a good man to keep her heart safe. A father couldn't ask for more.

Clark nodded taking the General's proffered hand, "Right sir," glancing sideways at Lois who wasn't entirely sure she should be grinning or scowling. Sensing this was one of those male rituals that had to take place she decided to let it go and give her boyfriend an encouraging smile.

Sam caught the exchange and smiled to himself. Yes that was his girl, retaining the upper hand in some shape or form. A Lane through and through. The handshake with Clark was odd. There was no posturing and yet Sam could feel power in the light but firm grip. As if Clark was holding back... a lot.

Letting go Sam gave a nod back, his mind once again going to theories on the Kent boy but reminding himself to let it be. Lois, his little Lo, was happy and he'd be damned if he was going to ruin it and the life she had for herself. A life that would soon mean a phone call if Clark managed to kick his nerves to the curb.

Chuckling softly and ignoring Lois' strange glare at him Sam bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Lo. Give me a few weeks before you start getting into trouble."

"Daddy!"

"Lo." He responded with an eyebrow raise.

Lois scowled lightly and crossed her arms. "Bye Daddy. I'll talk to you soon."

Sam nodded and climbed into SUV as Lucy and Lois hugged one last time. Clark smiled, pleased for Lois and the happiness she felt. They had survived this and Lois was more than just okay. She was beaming, he could see it in her eyes and how she hugged her sister, hear it in the tone of her voice. It was a happiness he couldn't provide, the one that came with parents and siblings and relationships on the mend.

Once Lois was sure her father and sister were well away from the farm she turned and headed back up to the house. Clark was waiting on the porch and took her hand as she came by, their finger tips lingered as they exchanged smiles in the just risen sunlight.

The front door was still open and Lois found herself leaning against the frame, Clark followed suit on the other side. He tilted his head and looked her over starting with her feet, his beautiful green eyes following her all the way up, lingering for half a second on her chest before meeting her eyes.

Lois raised a brow in response, a smile teasing the corner of her lips. "So.."

"So.."

"Its very early Smallville."

"We've been up earlier," he said ,his voice having taken that deep tone reserved purely for her.

"Yes we have.." She looked around, the farm was still quiet, the air had the fresh crisp quality that came with morning, "We're alone now."

"Yes, we are."

To her dismay he turned his head, his eyes squinting slightly, obviously hearing something she couldn't. Lois gave a sigh, of course they'd get interrupted now. It threw her off though when Clark refocused his attention on her, his voice thick. "It's quiet this morning..seems you have me all to your self."

There was a hungry look in his eyes, it sent a warmth down her spine. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she was already naked by the way he gazed at her. Could he do that with his x-ray vision? Peel back only the layers he wanted?

The idea made her grin which got an eyebrow raise from him. She responded with a knowing smirk. Smallville truly had a bad boy side and she liked it. If he wanted to undress her with his eyes, quite literally in his case, who was she to oppose it.

As if reading her thoughts he grinned back, the sort that said he was guilty as charged and not ashamed. Lois bit her lip and rolled her eyes before giving a deep sigh. What was he waiting for? Her clothes were hardly going to just come off all by themselves.

Clark stepped forward, his hands pulling her to him by the waist, his thumbs softly rubbing the skin under her shirt. Their eyes locked , his face hovered above her, teasing as his lips grazed hers. Lois felt herself growing impatient.

"Quiet ... that's just as it should be." She managed to get out.

"Hmmm it is."

A small kiss was exchanged, then another, then he took her lower lip between his teeth. Gentle, but the action sent a wave of pleasure through her. She found herself swaying into him with a moan. "Smallville," she breathed.

He let go kissing her again before asking, "Yes?" his lips now finding the pulse spot on her neck, his tongue teased.

Lois moaned again, gripping his back unable to form a thought or remember what it was she wanted to say so she settled for guiding him, as he kissed her, through the door and into the house.

Not even two steps in Clark pulled away voice husky with desire. "Wait … Lois."

"Mm," she responded as she began to tug on his shirt.

"I think this is the perfect time for .. the porch swing."

As he said the last Lois had supplied, "a shower!"

Clark pulled his head back and Lois gave him an incredulous look.

"Lois, I thought you wanted the porch swing."

"Smallville let's have that shower."

Once again they spoke at the same time.

Clark shook his head, a smile teasing at his lips as he watched the expressions play across Lois' lovely face. He waited for her to go first.

"Smallville, " Lois began wondering what he was thinking with the smirk he was wearing, "you seemed really disappointed when our shower together was again interrupted."

"Yeah, I was. I just figured, you know ... this could be the perfect time for, you know."

Lois grinned. "Don't get shy now farm boy. Say it!"

Clark rolled his eyes, "for the porch swing. "

"What on the porch swing? Cause we can sit on it any time."

Good grief this woman!

"Lois.."

"Yes?"

"Can I satisfy your mood on the porch swing?"

If she hadn't already been turned on that, right there, would have done it.

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt Lois planted a hard, deep kiss on him as she pushed him right back out the door, loving the way her naughty Smallville leered at her in response.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Like breakfast, a shower could wait.

ஐ

Good, bad.. hot? cold? cookies please!


End file.
